


And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly

by moeblobmegane



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Kravitz decides to take a day off





	And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaruK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaruK/gifts).



> This is... pure fluff. I was asked to write fluff and I...... did this. *gestures at it* I'm blaming Kravitz, okay? This is HIS fault.
> 
> Yes, the title is from "what a girl wants" because reasons.

“Can you handle all the paperwork and reaping today?”

It feels like the world goes silent after he asks the question. The usual hubbub of the Astral Plane mutes down as he focuses on his two co-workers—his boyfriend’s sister and her husband—and waits for their answer. He is nervous. He is more nervous now than when he first brought them here to strike a deal with his boss, to help them stay with the family they have been apart from for far too long.

“Kravitz,” Barry starts, but Lup talks over him with, “Are you _kidding_ me, bone man?”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kravitz pleads.

“You’re going to _leave_ us, _abandon us_ like this?” Lup gasps dramatically and puts a hand on her chest. “Shame on you, Kravitz. Shame on you.”

“Lup, please,” Barry says, but he looks amused and charmed as always.

“It’s just one day.” He never takes time off work, and he even cuts his vacation short whenever The Raven Queen calls him. He and Taako were about to finally go fishing when one particularly powerful lich started terrorizing Refuge, and he had to go provide backup despite knowing that Barry and Lup can handle it on their own. (The Raven Queen wants him with them in most missions, because he ‘follows the rules’ and they… do not. _At all_.)

Lup stares at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds.

“Please,” he repeats. “I just want to do something for him.”

She softens up at that. “Be thankful I’m a good sister,” she says.

“The best,” he agrees with a smile.

 

Here’s the thing:

Kravitz and Taako plans a lot of vacations, but one way or another, it never pans out the way they want it to. Kravitz has a 24/7 job that needs his full attention. There are still a lot of escaped souls biding their time and waiting for the right moment to strike. He needs to be ready to fight whenever The Raven Queen calls for him.

And Taako is one of the most famous being, or even _**the** most famous_ , on this plane and in every single plane. Everyone loves him. Everyone craves his attention. Everyone wants a little bit of his time.

Taako is better at saying no, better at going “sorry but I have a _date_ and I’d rather be there than here, _ta-ta_!”. He knows that his time is precious, and he can easily evade his adoring crowd. But sometimes, Ren needs him for the Academy, or Angus has a case he wants to run by him. Kravitz will never distract him during those times. Taako chooses who he loves very carefully, but when he chooses you, he will stand by you through all the storms.

That’s one of the reasons why Kravitz loves him, after all. (One of the many, _many_ reasons.)

Kravitz’ inability to say no, and Taako’s naturally hectic life, results in this: in going months without a vacation, or even a date night.

He is determined to change that today.

 

“What’s up, my man?” Taako answers his stone of farspeech with flair as usual.

“Hey,” he says, cursing himself for the awkwardness in his tone. “You said… You said you don’t have anything to do today, right?”

A beat of silence, then: “...yes?” Kravitz can almost see him narrowing his eyes at the stone. “Why are you asking?”

“I was just thinking we could have dinner together? Maybe?”

Taako laughs then, clearly amused. “Why do you sound like you’re asking for something impossible?”

“Having you to myself feels like an impossibility sometimes,” Kravitz blurts out, without any thought whatsoever. He purses his lips, worried that he might say something more embarrassing.

“You cheesy nerd,” Taako says fondly. “You keep forgetting you’re the hot one in this relationship.”

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Kravitz shoot back.

“I know!” Taako sounds like he’s smiling, that carefree one that comes out when he is not thinking about anything else but the present. “I’m the beautiful and fashionable one. You’re the hot one. Agreed?”

Kravitz can’t help but laugh with him. “I am honored to be the hot one, then.”

“You better be, hot stuff,” Taako says. “I talk about your chiseled face in my Academy speeches a lot. I think it inspires them…” He hums thoughtfully. “Should I hire someone to make a statue of us? Maybe it’ll finally pull us way ahead of Lucas’ nerd school.” There’s rustling as he moves away from the stone. “Hey, Ren! Find sculptors! I just had a great idea!”

“You already have more enrollees per year than his school,” Kravitz reminds.

“He took _Ango_ , Krav. That’s a sin and he _will_ pay.”

“I’m sure he will,” Kravitz says. He doesn’t doubt Taako’s spite-fueled competitive drive. “I should probably go. I’ll see you later?”

“You gonna portal into my place like a creepo?” Taako asks teasingly.

“I’ll portal outside your door and knock?”

“Nah, it's fine,” Taako says dismissively. “I like your creepo ways too, m’dude. It makes you who you are.”

“...Thanks?”

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Taako graciously says. “Now, what time are you coming here?”

Kravitz does a quick estimation for his plans. “Is 6 good?”

Taako hums in agreement. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be at home by then. Is there a plan to this or are we winging it?”

“It’s a surprise?” The nervousness slips back into his tone. He wonders if Taako will ask more or try to guess. Kravitz is _not good_ at lying.

There’s a beat when it feels like Taako will ask, but instead, he chuckles and makes a pleased sound. “Yeah, okay. See you later.”

“Love you. See you later, Taako.”

 

When Taako opens the door, he gapes.

It is weirdly satisfying to make him stare like that, even if the reason is because he is confused and surprised rather than floored by Kravitz’ looks.

“May I come in?”

Taako steps back and opens the door wider to let him in, but he continues to stare. Kravitz carries the groceries and his bag inside and puts it down by the couch. He waits patiently for Taako’s reaction.

“I thought--” He turns towards Kravitz and gestures to his casual clothes and the groceries beside him. “I thought you were _surprising_ me?”

Kravitz smiles. “You seem surprised.”

“Lup said,” he starts, then pauses, his expression filling with suspicion. “Are you and Lup pranking me?”

“I would _never_ ,” Kravitz says sincerely. “I promised to always be on your side.”

“Cheeseball,” Taako mutters.

Kravitz looks down at his plain sweatshirt, his most comfortable pants and the sensible shoes he’s wearing. No one else has seen him look like this. He doesn’t wear anything but suits, most of the time. “Do I look bad?”

“No,” Taako answers almost incredulously. “You’re _you_. That’s not an option.”

Kravitz knows he is blushing, could feel the heat climbing up his face, and it should be physiologically impossible, but Taako has a way of making him feel like this. Taako’s words and actions make his heart beat, make him feel alive.

“Oh, babe,” Taako says, walking towards him. He stops right in front of Kravitz and reaches out to touch the fabric of his shirt. It’s soft. “You look great. You look…” He scrunches up his nose and says, begrudgingly, “You look _at home_ , okay? That sounds like something you’d say.”

“I am,” Kravitz says. “I’m with you.”

Taako’s face scrunches up even more, but the smile on his lips is unmistakable. “You are such a dork.”

“ _Your_ dork,” Kravitz says.

Taako groans and sits down to look at the groceries, refusing to look at Kravitz. There is a fond smile on his face and pinkness to his cheeks. Kravitz feels satisfied already, just with this. He’s glad he took the day off.

“What’s this?” Taako asks.

“I thought we could cook dinner, together,” Kravitz says.

Taako looks through the ingredients, muttering to himself, before he gasps and looks up with wide eyes. “This is--!”

“Lup said this is the perfect choice,” Kravitz admits.

“You’re all ganging up on me,” Taako grumbles. “You’re already so hot, and now, you’re gonna make Auntie’s food with me? Unbelievable. Are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m pretty sure The Raven Queen promised you an eternal life with us,” Kravitz says.

“Shut up, skeletor,” Taako says. “I’m trying to be dramatic.”

Kravitz laughs. “Sorry, love.”

Taako sighs and stands up, leaning forward immediately and putting his arms around Kravitz’s shoulders. He pulls him closer and kisses him on the lips, slowly, softly, _tenderly_. “You know what’s the real impossibility? _You_. You’re fucking impossible.”

“I try,” Kravitz says, smiling as Taako peppers him with kisses.

Taako releases him a few moments later and puts on that intimidating act of his, the one he uses in the Academy or in one of his Cooking Shows. “You better be a good sous chef, m’dude. Or else, I’ll kick you out of my kitchen!”

 

Kravitz does not tell him about writing this recipe down from Lup’s tangent-filled stories, or about practicing it with Ren and Angus whenever they had time. He does not tell him about all the nights he tried to perfect this so that he could match Taako’s pace, at least.

He doesn’t need to tell him that, anyway. Taako takes one look at his knife work and smiles the biggest smile. He puts his ladle down and lays one kiss on Kravitz’s cheek and whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
